This invention relates to data storage cards having an aperture for receiving a photographic image (also known as microfilm "aperture cards").
Such data storage cards are well known, having an aperture which has at least in part an adhesive border protected by a disposable sheet which is mounted on said border but which has release characteristics which allow it to be removed. The function of the sheet is to protect the adhesive qualities of the border, so that immediately after removal, a photographic transparency, for example a microfilm copy of documents, can be immediately adhered to the border.
It has always proved an irritating problem that the disposable sheet must be removed by hand, usually by a sharp flick of the finger. Sometimes, the sheet tears; sometimes the card or the adhesive tape which projects into the aperture tears; and in any event the process requires individual manual handling of each card. Some machines have been built in an attempt to perform this operation automatically, but they have seldom proved satisfactory.